


Time is Running Out

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Это игра, и обычно Локи с удовольствием в неё играет — это флирт на грани фола, это оскорбления на грани рукоприкладства, первое чаще, чем последнее, только потому, что оба знают, сорвись кто-нибудь — и Тони проиграет, а проигрыш или выигрыш не является их целью.





	Time is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubberbandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbandgirl/gifts).



Клетка тесная — пара шагов вдоль и поперёк, сидя еле-еле можно вытянуть ноги, о том, чтобы лечь, не идёт и речи.

И где нашёл только такую?.. Или сам собирал? С него станется.

— Сукин ты сын, — Тони с чувством сплёвывает на пол, и Локи, раскачивающийся перед клеткой, низко, рокочуще смеётся. Его смех отражается от каменных стен абсолютно пустого помещения, и кажется, что он проникает повсюду. Он поднимает волосы дыбом, он забирается под тонкую водолазку и бежит по коже мурашками, он пытается залезть под кожу, и Тони не в силах сдержать непроизвольную дрожь.

— Тебе тут ещё много времени сидеть, Старк, так что я бы не был столь опрометчив в действиях, — почти мурлычет Локи, жмурясь от ощутимого удовольствия. Ему нравится видеть Старка таким — уязвимым, беспомощным.

— А я бы не был столь уверен в этом, — как можно более непринуждённо говорит Тони и выдавливает из себя ухмылку, хотя сердце бьётся где-то в горле. — Если я пропущу ежегодное собрание совета директоров компании, то Пеппер спустит шкуру и с меня, и с тебя, а с тем, чтобы меня отыскать, у неё точно не будет проблем.

— О, но они будут, — вкрадчиво, бархатно, опасно говорит Локи, медленно обходя клетку кругом. Тони приходится всё время разворачиваться следом, чтобы видеть его безумные глаза, от которых, кажется, исходит единственный свет в этой комнате — не считая дугового реактора, но он привычен, а ядовитая зелень в чужом взгляде — нет. — Они будут, причём у всего мира.

— А ты, как я погляжу, всё так же самоуверен, северный олень.

Тони насмехается, Тони скалится, Тони играет с ним, но внутри у него холодно и пусто, и нет ни капли уверенности в том, что в следующую секунду он не рухнет на грязный пол бесформенным кулем с перерезанной глоткой, содрогаясь в агонии и заливая всё вокруг собственной кровью.

Ему не привыкать играть со смертью, и холод в кончиках пальцев почти привычный.

— Почему бы мне не быть уверенным? — удивляется, вскидывая тонкие брови, Локи, и замирает на месте, чуть наклоняясь вперёд, так, что при желании Тони может протянуть руку и схватить его за воротник. Тони сглатывает комок, застрявший в горле, и прячет руки за спину, чтобы не наделать глупостей — такой поступок даром ему точно не пройдёт, и хотя инстинкт самосохранения у него практически отсутствует, он всё же надеется выбраться отсюда живым. — Если я не могу обратить тебя против твоей команды, то я могу хотя бы лишить их твоей бесценной поддержки, — продолжает бог, открыто издеваясь, и Старк крепче сжимает челюсть.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я плохо вписался в коллектив, так что он мало потеряет без меня, — цедит он, и от того, что собственные слова отвратительно правдивы, внутри всё переворачивается.

Локи снова смеётся, откидывая голову назад и обнажая длинную белоснежную шею.

Старк готов возненавидеть его за этот смех.

— Ты смешон, Старк, — наконец-то фыркает Локи. — И жалок. При всей твоей потрясающей наглости так низко себя оценивать…

Тони хочется рассмеяться в ответ и спросить, что это значит. Ему хочется насмешливо фыркнуть и сказать, что Локи ничего не понимает.

Много чего хочется.

Не хочется только чувствовать, как от этих слов неожиданно разливается в груди тепло.

От этого на душе ещё гаже.

Локи, разумеется, до его мыслей нет никакого дела, и к тому моменту, как Старк готов что-нибудь ответить, за ним уже гулко захлопывается железная дверь.

Тони остаётся один в пустой комнате.

~*~*~

— Всё ещё думаешь, что твои драгоценные Мстители могут справиться без тебя?

На ноги Тони шлёпается свёрнутая газета — всё тело протестует, когда он пытается пошевелиться, чтобы взять её, каждая мышца ноет от слишком долгого пребывания в одном положении, но у него нет выбора. Тони моргает, прогоняя остатки беспокойного сна, в который он провалился за несколько часов — минут? — до появления Локи, и щурится в неярком свете, вглядываясь в строчки на дешёвой бумаге.

«Сокрушительное поражение Мстителей», — гласит заголовок на первой полосе.

Тони приглушённо рычит и комкает газету в руках, швыряя её под ноги Локи.

Бог смеётся.

— Ты словно в цирк пришёл, — хрипло огрызается в ответ на это Старк, с ненавистью глядя на развлекающееся божество, обходящее кругом его клетку. Он смотрит на Тони так, словно тот одним своим видом являет презабавнейшее зрелище — и, возможно, в его извращённом мозгу всё так и есть.

— Лучше, — мурлычет Локи, неожиданно припадая к клетке, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, обхватывая тонкими длинными пальцами металлические прутья. Он смотрит на Тони сверху вниз лихорадочно блестящими зелёными глазами, и на его губах играет безумная улыбка. — Я пришёл к своему шуту. Развлеки меня, мой питомец.

Ему хочется вскочить на ноги, хочется схватить Локи за грудки и дёрнуть на себя так, чтобы на красивом, будто высеченном из мрамора, лице остались трещины-кровоподтёки. Ему так хочется накричать на Локи, сделать ему больно — но голос застревает в пересохшем за ночь — сутки? час? он потерял ход времени — горле, и вместо ругательств у него вырывается только судорожный кашель, а ноги не держат, и он падает на колени, не успев толком подняться, и больно ударяется головой о прутья, теряя равновесие.

Он шипит от боли и унижения под заливистый смех Локи, который, похоже, всё же получил то, что хотел.

— Какой послушный, — воркует, подтверждая его опасения, бог, и присаживается на корточки. Пока Тони пытается прийти в себя, он хлопает его по щеке — тяжёлая, гудящая голова слишком медленно реагирует на внешние раздражители, и к тому моменту, когда он дёргается прочь, Локи снова стоит в паре шагов от него, держа руки за спиной.

Тони продолжает чувствовать это прикосновение ещё спустя какое-то время после того, как снова остаётся один. Оно холодеет на его коже ледяной полоской, и как бы он ни тёр это место, как бы ни царапал лицо, оно долго не исчезает.

~*~*~

Такая злая ирония, думает Тони, отрешённо глядя в потолок и постукивая пальцами по колену. Всё — всё, что его окружает.

Вместо того, чтобы уничтожать его морально, чтобы тыкать носом в его бесполезность и ничтожность, Локи приходит лишь затем, чтобы сочувственно поведать об очередной неудаче команды Мстителей без Железного Человека.

Вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенней, сильнее — Тони чувствует себя только хуже.

От каждой принесённой газеты, от каждого нового рассказа, богатого на подробности, которые Локи смакует, словно самое изысканное лакомство, у Тони одновременно теплеет на душе — _он всё-таки был нужен_ — и что-то внутри обрывается: ключевое слово — _был_.

Вот он, Железный Человек — заперт в клетке сумасшедшим богом уже чёрт знает сколько времени.

Вот он, тот, кого не хватает его друзьям — в одиночестве, обречённый вновь и вновь переживать своё унижение, потерявший счёт времени, потерявший связь с действительностью.

Вот он — непобедимый Железный Человек, оказавшийся во власти и милости своего врага.

В какие-то дни он думает, что это чудо, что Локи до сих пор его не убил.

В другие дни ему кажется, что это самое жуткое, самое худшее наказание, которое можно себе представить — лучше смерть, чем постоянная, сводящая с ума, неизвестность и бессилие.

Возможно, эти мысли разделяют не дни, а часы или недели.

Единственное, что связывает Тони с внешним миром — это визиты Локи: только по ним, только по сладким рассказам об очередной победе он ещё может хоть как-то ориентироваться во времени.

В конце концов Тони начинает казаться, что время вообще останавливает ход, когда он один.

Ему кажется, что Локи начинает приходить чаще — но это может ничего не значить, он может просто сходить с ума, потому что он не знает, сколько проходит времени — неделя, месяц, год — но он начинает _ждать_ его появления, потому что сидеть в одиночестве ещё более невыносимо, чем терпеть присутствие сумасшедшего бога.

Иногда Тони мечтает о смерти.

О свободе он мечтает всё реже. Она перестаёт появляться даже в его снах — даже в неспокойные минуты забытья всё, что он видит — металлические прутья тесной клетки и всепоглощающая темнота вокруг, освещаемая лишь его реактором.

— Сдавайся, Старк, — почти нежно говорит Локи, и Тони не знает, материализовался ли он из густого мрака или зашёл, пока он спал, если это можно назвать сном. — У твоего мира нет шансов. Сдавайся.

Тони молча показывает ему средний палец.

Иногда Локи в хорошем настроении — он смеётся и щурится, что бы ни делал или говорил Старк, издевательски гладит его по волосам, просовывая руки в клетку (Тони пытается, конечно же, увернуться, но только у него мало места для манёвров, ещё меньше — когда другая рука держит его за горло, прижимая спиной к прутьям), и заставляет его есть и пить то, что он приносит ему. Поначалу Тони отказывается —из опасений, что еда может быть отравлена, а после — из нежелания продлять своё бессмысленное существование дольше, чем следует, но в итоге Локи наматывает его рубашку на кулак и прижимает его к клетке так, чтобы не было шансов вырваться, и кормит насильно.

После этого Тони послушно ест сам.

Иногда Локи просто не в настроении — и Тони не понимает, какую цель несут эти визиты, когда бог ходит по комнате, как разъярённый хищник, мечется из стороны в сторону, молча сверкая ядовитыми глазами, и плащ за его спиной почти похож на хвост, хлещущий зверя по бокам в моменты ярости. Он ничего не говорит, но иногда останавливается в нескольких шагах от Старка, неизменно — так, чтобы видеть его лицо, и низко, опасно рычит.

Когда он «счастлив», Тони почти страшно. Когда он пародирует хищника, ему почти смешно. Он сидит на полу своей клетки и со скучающей усмешкой наблюдает за этими метаниями, реагируя на странные звуки (серьёзно, для полного комплекта Локи не хватает только пары звериных ушей на голове и хвоста) только вскинутой бровью.

— Подчинись, — шипит Локи ему на ухо, и рука, которая крепко держит его за шею, обжигает холодом, а тонкие пальцы до отвращения нежно гладят его подбородок. Как животному. — Тебе не за что сражаться больше, Старк, твоей команды больше нет, твоего мира скоро не будет, почему ты молчишь? _Почему ты до сих пор молчишь?!_

— Пошёл ты, — сипло выплевывает Тони, когда Локи отталкивает его.

Ему кажется, что зелёные глаза сверкают в темноте настолько ярко, что от них ещё долго остаётся след не просто видимый — осязаемый.

Даже когда он устало сползает на грязный пол, даже когда он прячет лицо в коленях, обхватывая голову руками, он продолжает его видеть.

Даже когда он наконец-то проваливается в тревожный сон, этот взгляд продолжает его преследовать.

Тони просыпается уже без смысла к существованию.

Если бы у него оставались силы думать, он бы подумал о том, как это, должно быть, смешно, или, может быть, странно или иронично — то, как просто всё происходит. Никаких истерик, никаких метафорических падений на жесткую землю, никакого треска — ничего. Он ломается совершенно беззвучно, совершенно спокойно. Единственное, что для этого потребовалось — время.

Где-то в глубине души маячит лёгкое сожаление, что он сопротивлялся слишком мало, слишком мало причинил Локи неприятностей, слишком мало доставал его — но это всё перебивает нечеловеческая усталость. Он устал, и он сходит с ума, и он устал, и у него уже даже ничего не болит, потому что _он устал_. И, наверное, привык.

Возможно, слова Локи попадают в цель — ему не ради чего больше бороться, незачем и дальше шипеть и плеваться, потому что это всё не имеет смысла.

Осознание того, что он оказался ключевым звеном команды Мстителей — уже несуществующей, — больше не греет душу.

Ему кажется, что его больше ничто не греет и не согреет никогда. Кажется, что холод, который всегда неизменно сопровождает Локи, проник ему под кожу, забрался в самые кости, в душу — и не уйдёт больше никогда.

Дверь в комнату с клеткой открывается, как всегда, негромко, но этот звук отдаётся эхом.

Тони даже не вздрагивает.

Должно быть, Локи чувствует, что что-то изменилось — он высоко поднимает брови и коротко усмехается.

— Готов подчиниться мне, Старк?

— Делай, что хочешь, — безразлично отвечает Тони и дёргает плечом.

Тони надеется, что всё закончится быстро — он ждёт, что сейчас Локи, как и много раз до этого, вздернет его на ноги одной рукой, а другой достанет откуда-нибудь кинжал и перережет ему горло. Он не видит другого исхода — он лишь хочет, чтобы все кончилось, так или иначе.

Вместо этого Локи удивлённо вскидывает брови — и щелкает пальцами.

И Тони с изумлённым воплем падает на спину, когда поддерживавшие его прутья клетки растворяются в воздухе.

Локи стоит прямо над ним — он медленно моргает, мутно глядя на широко улыбающегося бога, и не понимает, что происходит.

— Вставай, Старк, — шепчет Локи, наклоняясь и хватая его за грудки. Когда Тони оказывается на ногах, он перекидывает его руку себе через плечи. — Идём.

— Куда? — спрашивает Тони, и это звучит как «Зачем?». Локи не отвечает, конечно же — и Тони больше не повторяет вопрос. Он ещё помнит, как стоять и ходить, он старался каждый день обходить клетку вдоль и поперек пару десятков раз, но это не спасает от слабости, которая наваливается на него через несколько шагов, и тянущей боли во всех мышцах.

Когда Локи открывает дверь, ведущую наружу, непривычно яркий свет ослепляет его настолько, что он не успевает понять, где его держали все это время, и тут же болезненно жмурится. Оказывается, это крайне предусмотрительное решение, потому что в следующий момент мир вокруг, что бы он из себя ни представлял, сжимается и выворачивается наизнанку вместе с Тони. Он совершенно точно уверен в том, что не хочет знать, как это выглядит, если так ощущается.

— Сюрприз, — с насмешкой говорит Локи, когда мельтешение заканчивается, и толкает его в спину — от неожиданности Тони, до сих пор дезориентированный, падает на колени и шипит от боли, ударяясь о твердую поверхность. В глазах рябит, и кроме разноцветных точек и разнообразных пятен он не может ничего разобрать, тщетно пытаясь проморгаться и одновременно справиться с подступающей к горлу тошнотой.

Локи смеется — и то ли Тони слишком привык к этому звуку за прошедшее время, то ли сказывается отсутствие эха, но его смех звучит совсем иначе. Теплее? Искренней?

Он отмахивается от этих мыслей и смотрит по сторонам, начиная различать предметы. Он в ванной — совершенно обычной, не слишком роскошной и не особо большой, но чистой, светлой и даже в меру уютной.

— Приводи себя в порядок, Старк, — велит Локи, и в его голосе по-прежнему отчётливо слышно веселье. — И можешь не утруждать себя одеждой после.

С этими словами он захлопывает дверь, и если бы Тони не было столь отчетливо всё равно, ему бы стало ещё хуже.

Но ему всё равно.

Он безразлично скидывает с себя старую, грязную одежду и становится под душ.

Когда он выходит оттуда спустя полчаса или час, покрасневший от горячей воды и разморенный, комната пуста, а на кровати его ждет стопка чистых вещей.

Он падает в кровать, не обращая на них внимания, и мгновенно засыпает, мечтая проспать все на свете.

~*~*~

Как выясняется, его передислокация — не более чем то, чем она и является: смена одной клетки на другую, более просторную и пригодную для жилья. Тони не уверен, жил ли Локи сам здесь раньше или эта квартира рассчитывалась именно на содержание пленника, но как бы то ни было, он не жалуется — терять смысл к существованию в приличном помещении гораздо приятней, чем в тесной и грязной клетке. Тут есть все, что ему может понадобиться — кухня, ванная, спальня с удобной кроватью, гостиная — без телевизора, но его отсутствие с лихвой заменяет количество книг, шкафы с ними стоят по всему периметру комнаты, и Тони уверен, что найти тут можно абсолютно все.

В квартире нет только одного, и это, как ни парадоксально, входная дверь. Окна также не поддаются — максимум, что можно с ними сделать, это открыть враспор, впуская немного свежего воздуха, от большего, очевидно, их защищает магия. С этим можно смириться, но вид за ними каждый день разный — от Центрального парка до окраин Нью-Джерси, и это сводит с ума до такой степени, что Тони старается не смотреть наружу, а все свободное время проводит в гостиной-библиотеке, которая, к счастью, окон лишена.

Возможно, именно этого и добивается Локи, которому, разумеется, отсутствие входа не мешает регулярно навещать своего питомца.

Тони ждёт.

Ему сложно поверить в то, что Локи удовлетворится нынешним положением дел — он не видит в этом смысла; Локи… содержит его, по сути, ничего не требуя взамен.

Конечно, если он уже захватил мир, или, по крайней мере, активно над этим работает, судя по его рассказам, то ему мало что может быть нужно от потерявшего всю силу и влияние смертного — но почему бы тогда просто не убить его?

Тони задумчиво стучит пальцами по закрытой книге, которую держит на коленях, и не глядя смотрит в сторону того, что должно быть прихожей.

— Ты опять не поел, — раздаётся укоризненный голос у него за спиной, и прохладные ладони фамильярно ложатся ему на плечи. Тони даже не вздрагивает — слишком привык к непредсказуемости своего тюремщика.

— Зачитался, — хмыкает он, метким броском отправляя книгу на кофейный столик и откидываясь на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. — Пытался выяснить, не грозит ли мне Стокгольмский синдром.

Локи тихо усмехается и похлопывает его по щеке, после чего обходит его и грациозно садится в кресло напротив, закидывая ногу на ногу и скептически глядя на книгу с названием «Прикладная синергетика».

— И к чему же ты пришёл?

— К тому, что для этого ты слишком редко тут появляешься, — иронично отвечает Тони, потягиваясь.

— Неужели скучаешь по мне?

Это игра — обмен такими ничего не значащими иногда колкостями, иногда флиртующими фразами, и хотя ей уже довольно много времени, Тони до сих пор не уверен, что знает правила. Это игра — иногда ему кажется, что это не так, что это что-то более серьёзное и опасное, но в другие дни его не посещает никаких сомнений на этот счёт.

Это игра, и обычно Локи с удовольствием в неё играет — это флирт на грани фола, это оскорбления на грани рукоприкладства, первое чаще, чем последнее, только потому, что оба знают, сорвись кто-нибудь — и Тони проиграет, а проигрыш или выигрыш не является их целью.

Тони понятия не имеет, что является, и неопределённость сводит его с ума, но в мире так много вещей, которые сводят его с ума, что ему не привыкать.

В общем и целом он ничего не имеет против — главное своё поражение он давно признал, и он достаточно аморален, чтобы дальше жить с этим, а всё остальное не имеет значения.

Зато имеет значение то, как непривычно напрягается Локи, задавая этот вопрос, и как в насмешливом голосе проскальзывают стальные нотки.

Тони ждёт — он ждёт, что сделает Локи, он ждёт, когда Локи наконец-то скажет, чего он хочет от него.

Но Локи молчит, и он не знает, как реагировать на те крохотные не-намёки, которые можно заметить в его словах, в его интонациях, в его поведении — поэтому Тони просто продолжает играть.

Он пожимает плечами и ухмыляется, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Не дождёшься, — бросает он, проходя мимо бога на кухню — но не раньше, чем успевает заметить гримасу, на мгновение исказившую красивые черты его лица.

Локи ведёт себя странно.

Непривычно.

Тони забывает задать себе вопрос, с каких пор какое-то его поведение стало привычным, а какое-то — нет.

Он старается следить за временем, но оно течёт слишком быстро и слишком незаметно, и хотя теперь ориентироваться проще — у него есть часы и свет из окна, каким бы иллюзорным он ни был — он всё равно иногда теряется. Ему сложно сказать, в какой именно момент Локи начинает меняться, вполне возможно, этому что-то предшествует, а может, и нет — может, он просто появляется уже таким во время очередного визита. Пропадает фамильярность в прикосновениях, пропадает игривость, пропадает лёгкость в их недообщении — он становится колючим и отстранённым, но при этом лёд в его взгляде парадоксально тает.

Тони не может его понять.

Он не может понять — и это пугает его. Каждый раз, когда он ловит на себе странный задумчивый взгляд бога, у него по спине пробегают мурашки, и он долго не может заснуть в такие дни, ворочаясь в кровати и тщетно пытаясь разгадать, что стоит за этими взглядами.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — не выдерживает он в конце концов, когда и дальше бороться с постоянной неопределённостью становится невозможно. Ему хочется вывести Локи из себя, хочется — чего угодно, кроме угрюмого молчания, чересчур навязчивой заботы о его питании и режиме (не то чтобы Локи хоть когда-то «наказывал» его за непослушание или хотя бы угрожал наказанием, и не то чтобы он боялся его, просто Тони не видит ни малейшего смысла спорить с ним, так почему бы тогда не следовать указаниям?) и не поддающихся описанию взглядов.

Локи вздёргивает верхнюю губу и пренебрежительно скалится, отшатываясь от него и складывая руки на груди. Тони стоит почти вплотную к нему и с вызовом смотрит ему в глаза — он ищет в них привычный яд, ищет ту самую знакомую нечеловеческую зелень, ищет лёд, ищет холодный расчёт — всё то, что никогда не покидало их, пока Тони был в клетке и пока они с Локи обменивались фальшивыми любезностями.

Этого нет.

Этого нет, и Тони это пугает.

Это обычные — _необычные_ — зелёные глаза, яркие, ясные, пронзительные, заглядывающие в самую душу, но в них нет ничего враждебного.

Это _неправильно_.

— А чего _ты_ хочешь, Старк? — неожиданно шипит Локи, и _это_ гораздо лучше, _это_ привычней, это —

Он не успевает ответить, и это хорошо, потому что у него всё равно нет ответа на этот вопрос.

Локи хватает его за горло — на секунду у него перехватывает дыхание от почти привычного холода крепких пальцев — и жадно, жёстко, почти болезненно целует.

 _Целует_.

Тони чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног, а может, мир просто переворачивается вверх дном, а может, его просто выворачивает наизнанку — но всё идёт кругом, ему не хватает воздуха, и кто-то стонет, и, возможно, это он, и у него на языке металлический привкус чьей-то крови — своей, скорее всего, потому что Локи кусает его губы, потому что это даже не поцелуй, а какая-то извращённая пародия на него, но от этого он не менее сладкий, и, возможно, у него всё-таки появился Стокгольмский синдром —

А возможно, Локи просто хорошо целуется.

И если Тони может жить с тем, что перестал бороться, то он _точно_ сможет жить с тем, что переспал со своим врагом.

— Если ты остановишься, я убью тебя, — рычит он, когда Локи отстраняется и пытается скинуть с шеи его руки — когда он успел обнять его? Но это неважно, потому что Локи, разумеется, не преуспевает в этом, Тони крепко держит его за волосы, не позволяя отстраниться — и смеётся, запрокидывая голову.

Тони жадно подаётся вперёд и проводит языком по длинной шее, сильнее натягивая волосы и сбивая смех на изумлённый выдох.

Он и не думал, что так соскучился по этому смеху.

— Забыл, кто ты сейчас, Старк? — ласково спрашивает Локи, прикрывая глаза и чуть ли не мурлыча.

— Так напомни мне, — грубо шепчет Тони, приоткрытыми губами проводя по его подбородку, оставляя на коже влажный след. Локи довольно щурится и чувственно гладит его по плечам, и обычно холодные руки сейчас обжигают его через тонкую ткань футболки.

— Ты мой раб, — неожиданно трезво и жёстко отзывается Локи, замирая, и в следующий момент уже его пальцы зарываются в короткие растрёпанные волосы Тони, но он не возражает — потому что они тащат его в сторону спальни, а в сторону спальни он готов ползти хоть на коленях, потому что нет ничего унизительного в удовольствии, ни в получении, ни в доставлении, и если так Локи хочет унизить его — что ж, тогда он немного просчитался со временем.

Ему не всё равно, конечно же — но совсем не в том смысле, в котором должно быть. Ему не стыдно — наоборот, он чувствует облегчение, он почти торжествует, потому что _теперь_ он понимает, что от него ожидается, и это один из самых лучших вариантов — он в своей стихии, он знает, как вести себя, знает, что делать, и даже не собирается врать или притворяться, что не думал об этом.

Всё-таки именно на это и рассчитан флирт, и пусть он был ненастоящим, пусть это всё была лишь игра, ему не раз приходило в голову, как можно было бы её заверишить.

Очевидно, не ему одному.

Локи толкает его на кровать и седлает его бёдра, спешно стягивая с него футболку и скользя ладонями по груди, пробираясь под пояс брюк, слегка царапая ногтями чувствительную кожу. Тони вытягивается во весь рост и откидывает голову назад, отдаваясь на волю ощущениям — и это так приятно, просто _чувствовать_ , не думая ни о чём.

А потом Локи начинает говорить.

— Мы так похожи, Старк, — шепчет он, спускаясь ниже и стягивая с него штаны — Тони послушно приподнимает бёдра и тихо шипит, когда ловкие пальцы секунду спустя перехватывают у основания его эрекцию и пробегаются вдоль всей длины, отвлекая от слов. — Я думал, это невозможно, и всё же ты… не такой, как остальные смертные.

Тони приподнимает голову, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент бог оказывается на полу и притягивает его к краю кровати, гладя по внутренней стороне бёдер, а затем подаётся вперёд и проводит по напряжённому члену языком, и одного его взгляда достаточно, чтобы Тони забыл, как складываются слова, до конца этой ночи. Он смотрит на него с жадным, отчаянным голодом, взглядом, помутневшим от возбуждения и желания, и зелёные глаза выглядят почти чёрными — за расширившимися зрачками их цвет почти неразличим, и эта искренность срывает крышу лучше любых прикосновений.

Хорошо, может, не лучше — Тони жадно глотает воздух, когда тонкие, покрасневшие и припухшие от поцелуев губы, смыкаются вокруг головки, и тот самый язык обводит её по кругу, а Локи совсем закрывает глаза, тихо постанывая.

Тони помнит, что хотел что-то спросить, но не может выдавить из себя ничего, кроме бессмысленных и невнятных булькающих звуков, да и не помнит, о чём шла речь.

Он не уверен, что помнит даже собственное имя, и готов забыть ещё больше, потому что Локи — Локи не имеет права, ни малейшего права, делать то, что он делает с ним, но если он остановится, хоть когда-нибудь, то он придумает что-нибудь, что-нибудь жестокое, что-нибудь —

Локи утробно рычит, притягивая его ближе к себе, ближе к краю кровати, заглатывая его глубже, и та рука, которая не удерживает его за бёдра, опускается между его ног, и два пальца проводят по промежности, а затем начинают массировать его вход, и они даже не успевают проникнуть внутрь — Тони выгибается дугой и издаёт звук, подозрительно похожий на всхлип, и кончает, зарываясь руками в длинные тёмные волосы своего врага — своего любовника.

~*~*~

После этого Локи не появляется несколько дней.

Вид за окнами сходит с ума — два окна в кухне показывают разные улицы Нью-Йорка, а окно спальни и вовсе выходит на непохожее ни на что морское побережье. Как ни странно, Тони это беспокоит меньше всего — он впадает в странную меланхолию, с нетерпением ожидая возвращения бога, и пытается продумать их разговор — а им _нужно_ поговорить, потому что — потому что исчезать сразу после секса _его_ прерогатива, чёрт возьми, и с этой стороны необходимость обсуждения произошедшего выглядит несравнимо более важной, чем с той, к которой он привык — и с которой, очевидно, в этот раз оказался Локи.

Он думает — и он ждёт, но на этот раз он просто ждёт Локи.

И ещё он думает о том, что успел сказать Локи.

О том, что они похожи.

О том, что, возможно, они и правда похожи.

Он думает о мотивах Локи, о том, что он знает о нём, и думает, что, наверное, сделай он в какой-то момент своей жизни другой выбор — он мог бы оказаться на его месте.

О том, что Локи — обаятельный и эгоистичный ублюдок, и о том, что это слишком похоже на кое-кого ещё.

Не без нотки самодовольства — о том, что даже бог не сумел перед ним устоять.

О том, как странно отнёсся к его «пленению» Локи — так, словно толком сам не понимает, что делает; как будто — как будто просто следует негласному правилу поведения злодеев, но не до конца понимает, зачем ему это нужно и как именно это делается.

Тони думает о том, что Локи, конечно же, где-то сломал его — заставил отбросить бесполезное сопротивление, заставил добровольно признать поражение, приложил все усилия, чтобы не быть предсказуемым — но всё это бы сработало, будь Тони кем-то другим, а не Тони Старком.

Безусловно, что-то в нём сломалось тогда, в тёмной комнате, в грязной клетке, под ядовитым взглядом и жалящими словами и холодными пальцами жестокого бога.

Но в нём слишком много одновременных параллельных процессов, чтобы такая мелочь, как потеря смысла, остановила его. Что бы ни было сломлено, оно давно перестроилось и превратилось во что-то другое — лучше ли, хуже ли, какая, по сути, разница, оно просто стало _другим_ , а Тони никогда не возражал против перемен.

Локи, с другой стороны —

Тони не успевает додумать эту мысль — разные улицы за кухонными окнами исчезают, растворяясь в осязаемой темноте, а секунду спустя исчезают и сами окна, и когда Тони изумлённо разворачивается, на пороге стоит Локи — злой, взвинченный, встрёпанный, в боевом облачении и с порезом на скуле — и первое желание, которое появляется у Тони, это провести по царапине пальцами, а затем — языком, сцеловывая, успокаивая боль.

Ему, конечно же, не представляется возможности этого сделать. Локи не даёт ему сказать ни слова — в два шага оказывается перед ним и вздёргивает на ноги за грудки, и на секунду Тони кажется, что сейчас он снова окажется в тесной клетке, а кухня растворится перед его глазами в остатках сна, и это _страшно_ , это тот самый призрак сумасшествия и признак сломленности, которого он пытался избежать — но вместо этого Локи телепортирует его куда-то, и когда мир перестаёт кружиться у него перед глазами, а тошнота отступает назад, он обнаруживает себя на пороге —

Башни Старка.

— Какого…

— Тони! — изумлённо восклицает кто-то, и тут же рядом с ним оказываются люди — он встречает их ошалелым взглядом, потому что это _Мстители_ , те самые Мстители, которых давно не должно быть в живых, судя по рассказам Локи — и напряжение последних нескольких дней, внезапное разрешение угнетающей неопределённости, мучительное ожидание и мутный страх за собственный здравый рассудок выливаются в слабую улыбку и тихое:

— Ребята…

А после этого он теряет сознание.

~*~*~

Он, конечно же, должен был догадываться. Верить богу лжи — что могло быть глупее?

А ведь он гений.

Он должен был догадаться, в который раз думает Тони, натянуто улыбаясь и отнекиваясь от очередных навязчивых расспросов.

Два месяца.

 _Две бесконечности, скорее_.

Его не было всего лишь два месяца.

Все эти два месяца его искали — и из них полтора Локи не то что не пытался захватить мир, но даже не появлялся на радарах ЩИТа.

Конечно же, одним из первых порывов Тони является рассказать, где именно он был и кто именно его похитил — но, к счастью (наверное) его друзья слишком взбудоражены его появлением и наперебой задают вопросы, не давая вставить ни слова.

К тому моменту, как Стив — кто же ещё — требует тишины и вопросительно смотрит на него в ожидании ответа, Тони слабо и натянуто улыбается и говорит, что толком сам не знает, что произошло, кто и где его держал. Подумав, он добавляет, что вытащил его оттуда Локи — это заявление встречено изумлёнными восклицаниями и недоверием, а также враждебными теориями насчёт того, что Локи что-то задумал, но Тони отказывается принимать участие в их обсуждении и отговаривается тем, что слишком устал и хочет прийти в себя после двух месяцев заключения неизвестно где.

Он не уверен, что заставило его сказать это.

Но когда Мстители неохотно покидают его, наконец-то оставляя в больничном отсеке (несмотря на многочисленные протесты с его стороны и заверения в хорошем самочувствии, ему запрещено покидать его ещё несколько дней) одного, он всё-таки додумывает прерванную ранее мысль.

Он довольно легко оправился от потрясения — теперь уже дважды — и не позволил сломать себя до конца.

Локи, с другой стороны, похож на того, кто сдался. Кто был сломлен настолько давно и настолько прочно, что в нём не осталось сил на то, чтобы починить себя.

А Тони, по случайному совпадению, чертовски хороший инженер.

И ещё он твёрдо знает, что каждый заслуживает второй шанс.

Пары недель достаточно для того, чтобы постепенно, через окольные темы и ненавязчивые намёки, к этой мысли пришли и остальные Мстители.

После этого Тони требуется ещё две недели — _итого почти чёртов месяц_ — чтобы отыскать квартиру Локи, и он заявляется в неё, тщательно скрывая всю свою неуверенность и нервозность за самодовольной ухмылкой, пряча руки в карманы джинсов и перекатываясь с носков на пятки на пороге входной двери — которая есть хотя бы снаружи.

Конечно же, он мог ошибиться _(он никогда не ошибается)_.

Конечно же, Локи может там не быть.

Когда Локи открывает ему дверь, когда Локи, одетый в чёрные джинсы и светлую футболку, вздрагивает на пороге и широко распахивает глаза, поджимая губы при его виде, когда Локи автоматически пытается захлопнуть перед ним дверь вместо того, чтобы уничтожить на месте или просто испариться в воздухе — Тони всовывает ботинок между дверью и стеной и ухмыляется.

— Не пригласишь меня зайти?

— Ты ошибся адресом, — шипит Локи, но Тони уже проходит в квартиру, оттесняя его плечом, и замирает в прихожей, напряженно глядя на такого же, как и он, напряжённого бога.

— Что тебе надо, Старк? — в конце концов устало спрашивает Локи, закрывая дверь и приваливаясь к ней спиной.

Тони улыбается.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво тянет он, разглядывая и без того прекрасно знакомую ему комнату. — Ты меня избаловал.

Локи смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, и Тони не может сдержать смеха.

— Серьёзно — трёхразовое питание, здоровый режим дня, ещё немного — и был бы даже регулярный секс, — он подмигивает, и Локи выглядит так, словно он готов выкинуть его из квартиры в любую минуту, поэтому он спешно делает шаг ему навстречу, заставляя вжаться в дверь, и неуверенно подносит руку к его лицу.

— Не думаю, что кто-то ещё справится с этим.

Он ждёт ответа, но Локи только закрывает глаза и слегка поворачивает голову, прижимаясь к его ладони щекой.

И это самый лучший ответ, который только мог быть.


End file.
